


i just want you to dance with me

by ShippingEverything



Series: Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artie and Matt and Lovi are all bffs, M/M, Make people accept 'Marcello' as Seborga's fanon name 2k14, also, based loosely off of events in the authors life, but i remembered, honestly half the spamano i write is less spamano and more lovi just thinking tonio is hot, like 'u could fry an egg on that boy damn' hot, my bff is a lameo who gives me plot bunnies when im already super busy, now with second chap that has way more spamano/ lovi thinking spain is hot, oh and tonio and art hate each other for ~~mysterious reason~~, oh my god i almost forgot to put spain on the chara list, the vargas family gives me life, tomato-scone-maple alliance 2k14, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his grandfather says, during a nice family dinner of all times, "Get a date this year or you can't go to homecoming", Lovino knows what he has to do.</p><p>He's going to get a date to this dumb dance if it fucking kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Olly Murs' song.
> 
> When I started writing, I intended for this to be mostly spamano, partially plot and humor. 
> 
> I think that rn it's mostly plot and ridiculous, unnecessary stuff, and like .1% spamano. There's a 9 to 1 chance that I'll continue this so look forward to that :D
> 
> Marcello is Seborga because I hate the name Romeo for him and one of my favorite authors offered Marcello instead. 
> 
> Italian idioms to know:  
>  **Tentar non nuoce ~** basically "It can't hurt to try"  
>  **Hai voluto la bicicletta? E ora pedala ~** literally "You wanted a bike? Now pedal" (THANKS SO MUCH TO _Cristina_ WHO COMMENTED AND HELPED ME ITALIAN :D), means that the speaker is all like "nah u dont get any pity u loser, its your fault that shit ended up like this"

When he first announces it, in July -- before Lovino has even started _thinking_ about school, much less about any dances -- Lovino chokes on his water. 

"Ex-Excuse me?" He asks through his coughing, because, if his grandfather's calm face is any indicator, he had to have heard that wrong. 

"You have to have a date at homecoming this year, Lovino." When Lovino just continues to stare at him incredulously, Romulus runs a hand through his hair, "Look, you're 16 and you've never even gone out on a date. When I was your age-" He starts before all three of the Vargas brothers simultaneously groan, and he shoots them a sharp half-glare each, " _When I was your age_ , I had a different partner every week, sometimes two at a time! I honestly don't care who you go with, only that you  have a date, or else you can't go. It's for your own good, Lovino." _  
_

Just as Lovino is about to whine and yell about how this shit is not at all "for his good", and that he just won't go to homecoming then, Feliciano says, "You know, this year will be the first year that we can all go to homecoming... Lovi, you _have_ to go!"

"Tentar non nuoce!" Marcello chimes in, and damn it, it could totally hurt Lovino's ego if he tried, "Besides, if it comes to it, I could always ask Piper to set you up with one of her older brothers."

Lovino rolls his eyes at the pleading pouts on his brothers' faces, "Fine. I'll find a date to homecoming so we can all go together or what-the-fuck-ever."

And the issue is pushed aside for questions about what seasoning that Feli put in the sauce.

 

* * *

 

It isn't until the middle of September, when Lovino sees a poster for homecoming on his way to lunch, that he even remembers his promise. The conversation at lunch turns, inevitably, to homecoming

"I don't know how I'm going to decide which one to take," Arthur complentates as he eats his surprisingly good homemade scones, wondering which one of his on-off boyfriends he's going to take. Lovino and Matthew gave up just telling him to take neither, because, well... "And I do have to decide, or they'll just keep trying to one-up each other and ruin the night for everyone."  _Like they did last year_  is left unsaid, but the words' weight is felt as all the boys shiver at the memory.

"I'm hoping that someone asks me," Matthew mumbles, shooting a quick glance at a table three rows to their right. Arthur and Lovino share a look over their friend's head; Matthew has had a crush on Gilbert Beilschmidt ever since freshman year, when the Albino ran into the quiet half-Canadian and actually noticed that he was indeed Matthew, not Alfred.

"Nonno said that I had to get a date like two months ago, but the old dumbass'll probably forget about it by the time homecoming actually rolls around," Lovino said, self-assured; he didn't want to have a date at homecoming, so he wouldn't. It's not like his grandfather would remember something like that anyway.

 

* * *

 

"So, I'm assuming that you have a date," Romulus says when he hands Lovino $15 to buy a homecoming ticket, and Lovino very nearly freezes up.

"Yeah, of course I do, I'm not an idiot" He says, instead of  _no, and I don't want one. I'm perfectly fine without someone else. Please let me go anyway._

Romulus nods and ruffles Lovino's hair, apparently satisfied, and goes into his study to read.

"Frate', I love you, but," Marcello, who had been watching some trashy soap opera before the exchange, laughs from the couch as Lovino frantically thinks of people he can ask with  _two weeks until the dance_. "You're completely  _screwed_."

 

* * *

 

"Go to homecoming with me."

The question -- order, really -- comes when Lovino has Matthew and Arthur over to play video games and he realizes that there's only week left, and everyone he's asked so far has said no.

"I already have plans, and I don't have enough arms for _three_  ridiculously needy boys to hang off of," Arthur smirks, flaunting that he has not one, but _two_ dates, when Lovino can't even manage to wrangle up one. 

When they turn to Matthew, he smiles sympathetically at Lovino. "Sorry, I would but... Gilbert asked me yesterday!"

And while Lovino is ecstatic for his friend, he also realizes that  _shit, getting a date is_ way _harder than the movies make it look._

 

* * *

 

Three days to go, and Lovino is cornered before first bell.

"'Cello and I have had enough, fratello," Feliciano starts, looking surprisingly serious, "You _promised_ that you'd find a date, but my intel says that you're still alone!"

"It's not like it's from lack of trying, bastard!" Lovino half-whines, half-yells, because fuck if he's going to just sit there and let his little brother lecture him.

Marcello waves his excuse off, "We know, but, well, hai voluto la bicicletta? E ora pedala. You have to step up your game; Feli has Ludwig, I got Chell to say yes, now you just need to stop being so proud and grovel to _someone_."

It's exceedingly obvious that by _someone_  they mean Francis Bonnefoy, their cousin and the school's resident love guru. 

"I don't need that fucker's help. I _will_ get a date."

Marcello and Feliciano give him their best glares (And they're so weak that Lovino is almost ashamed to be their brother) before sighing in near-unison. 

"You better, Lovi," Felciano says, before they all run to get to class on time.

 

* * *

 

"I need your help."

Lovino stands in front of the table of the self-proclaimed "Bad Touch Trio" the day of homecoming, head hung in shame.

 _Hai voluto la bicicletta? E ora pedala_ , Marcello's words echo in his mind, and Lovino has to, reluctantly, admit that he brought this onto himself by procrastinating and not putting enough effort into getting a date.

"Ah, mon cher Lovino! What assistance do you need from big brother?"

"You're not my fucking big brother, you weird wino," Lovino glares, holding the act for a second before groaning and sitting at the table, looking Francis earnestly in the eye. "Look, I need a date to homecoming and I don't know anyone who isn't going with someone else. I will take literally anyone at this point."

Francis' eyes light up, as if the bastard didn't already know why Lovino was there, "Oh, why didn't you say so! I just so happen to have a  _completely_ unattached man right here!"

And Lovino's attention is drawn to the third person in the BTT, some Spanish guy that transferred last year, Antonio something-or-another, he thinks. He's decent looking, and his eyes are stunning -- a lot like Arthur's only on someone Lovino is  _actually_ interested in.

The guy smiles at him and, okay, he's better than _decent looking_ , he's fucking hot, and that smile does weird things to Lovino's stomach. Lovino flushes and looks away sharply. "He'll do. You'll be at my house at 6, Francis has the address, and we're going out for dinner with my brothers, got it?"

Lovino watches Antonio's excited nod out of the corner of his eye (Because  _damn_ , he can't even look at that grin head on, that's how bad it is), and he knows he's probably screwed.

And yet, as he walks away, he can't help but be just a bit excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England can cook traditional English food well in canon, so thats why Lovino says his scones are surprisingly good. 
> 
> I can't really think of any necessary translations... maybe Frate'? **Frate' ~** shortened version of Fratello, equivalent to the American dude or bro. I like to think that Seborga would be one of _those_ guys. 
> 
> Oh, and Chell is pronounced like the Portal character, with a hard CH like CHurch and so it rhymes with bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 6:12, Antonio isn't here yet, and Lovino is irritated.
> 
> "Lovino, if your 'date' doesn't show soon, then Feli and Marcello will have to leave without you."
> 
> It's 6:13, that fucking bastard is _still not here_ , his grandfather doesn't believe that he actually got someone to go with, and Lovino wonders if he'd still be allowed to go if he murdered his date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever and a day, half my ao3 stories have a chapter draft added to them now, so if you follow me, that's something to look forward to. Eventually.
> 
> So! My own Homecoming is this Saturday, and I'm not going because 1. I couldn't find a date and my school doesn't have a fantastic love guru, and 2. Most of my friends aren't going. Wish me better luck with prom, guys.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: I WROTE THIS WHOLE THING IN PAST TENSE AND THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER IS IN PRESENT SHIT SHIT SHIT I FUCKED UP LEMME FIX THAT**

Lovino is about to just say fuck it, grab the entire 2 quart container of gelato from the freezer, and spend his Junior Homecoming watching bad romcoms in the basement when the doorbell rings.

His brothers look up from the conversation that they were having with their dates.

"I got it!" Marcello yells, at the same time that Feliciano makes some sort of happy squeaking noise, and they both try to get to the door first.

 _Try_ being the operative word, as the two crash into each other and fall to the ground, each clutching their head. Romulus steps over their intertangled legs, ignoring their whines as if this was an everyday occurrence (And, okay, it sort of was, because Lovino's brothers were both overly enthusiastic idiots that didn't look where they were going), and calmly opened the door. Romulus' serious face wavered for a moment, from confused to about to laugh and back to faux seriousness. 

"I'm, so so, sorry, sir," Lovino hears a lightly accented voice say between gasps of air, and when he looks out, Antonio Who-fucking-knows is there. He's leaning on the doorframe, obviously out of breath, and his yellow dress shirt and black pants slightly wrinkled, but he's  _there_. "I'm not, too, late, am I?"

"You're fine, son," Romulus laughs, dropping the act and patting Antonio's still heaving shoulder amicably, "But did you run here?"

Antonio, who can finally breathe correctly, stands up straight and nods, "My car broke down on the way, sir."

"Wait, what?" Lovino pushes his grandfather out of the way, looking at Antonio in disbelief, "Where the hell did your car break down? Did you call someone?"

"Um, not too far... Definitely less than a mile away. Probably." Antonio looked surprised, for some reason, and Lovino could feel Romulus' blinking at him. Why the fuck were people always so surprised when he did nice things? "And yeah, that's why it took so long; I had to wait for the tow truck."

Lovino huffed, grabbing Antonio's arm and pulling him inside, "What-the-fuck-ever, get in here and meet Feli and 'Cello so we can go and not be too late for our reservation."

* * *

 "And then, he ate the whole orange, just so he wouldn't have to say that Nonno was right!" Feli giggles -- Honest to god,  _giggles_ , like a little kid -- as he finished  _another_ embarrassing story. Antonio chuckles too and, really, Lovino wants to be mad, he wants to be pissed at the dumb Spaniard, but... but even his _laugh_ is fucking perfect, like what the hell, it's so unfair.

Their dinner had started off normally enough; Feliciano and Marcello were, of course, curious about Antonio and asked all kinds of boring questions about him (And Lovino finally figured out his last name; It was Fernandez... or Carriedo... Look, Lovino couldn't exactly follow the conversation perfectly when he was busy glaring at Feli's boyfriend and avoiding looking at Antonio and his dumb smile for too long). But then Antonio, the dummy, asked about Lovino. And Lovino's brothers, who reveled in their elder's pain, were more than willing to oblige with all the horrible stories they could think of.

"Could you two idiots  _stop_?" Lovino says -- not whines, fuck you, "No one wants to hear that shit."

"But fratellone 'Tonio asked!" Marcello _actually_ whines, with a pout and everything, and- Wait a minute, ' _fratellone 'Tonio_ '? No. Hell no. Lovino is not going to let this happen.

But it's too late, Feliciano has already latched on to it. "Si, we're just trying to keep fratellone 'Tonio entertained, especially since he was so nice when he answered all our questions."

And there it is, the horrible, soul-crushingly embarrassing moment that Lovino has been waiting for. His younger brothers are calling his date -- his last minute, everyone-but-you-is-going-with-someone-else-and-slash-or-said-no date -- 'big brother;. In  _Italian_.

"Fratellone?" Antonio asks, obviously not getting Lovino's telepathic _DON'T ASK, DON'T ASK YOU FUCKING DUMBASS_ message, "What does that mean?"

Lovino can feel his face heating exponentially and he wonders if the ground can just, sort of open beneath him and swallow him up. He utilizes his coldest glare on his brothers, mentally daring either one of them to say a word, say a damn word to Antonio about it, so he can eternally torture them, and he's so focused that he forgets that _the_ _goddamn potato bastard_   _is_ _taking goddamned Italian as his language credit_.

"I think it means... 'big brother'," Ludwig says, looking as confused as he should be, because Lovino's siblings shouldn't, by any means, be calling some guy 'big brother', but Marcello and Feliciano specialize in making Lovino die inside so they do whatever they want, social acceptance be damned.

Unfortunately, for every amount of confusion that Ludwig has, Antonio completely gets it. He doesn't stop smiling during dinner, even when Lovino accidentally on purpose steps on his foot on their way out.

* * *

 

There isn't much to say when it comes to Homecoming. 

The set up was simple; the old, gross gym as their venue, school-approved versions of popular songs blaring, half their school gathered around the dj booth at center court, trying to impregnate each other via dance moves (Lovino made sure to send a pointed look and a quick "Don't you fucking dare" at his brothers when they dragged their dates out into the madness), and those on the fringes drinking completely normal punch and getting the stinkeye from the chaperones. 

And Antonio and Lovino stood in mostly awkward silence.

"Yo, 'Vino!" A voice yells, and suddenly Alfred F. Jones, annoying dickwad extraordinaire -- who had actually worn a button down for the occasion, even if the effect was set off by his ratty jacket, jeans, and sneakers -- crashes into Lovino.

But the American is here, which means that... There. Arthur with Francis in tow, both wearing proper semi-formal clothing.

"Wanker! Don't just run off without us!" Arthur yell-whines at his fashion-challenged boyfriend, boyfriend number 2 nodding along behind him, before he notices Alfred's frantic gesturing towards Lovino. "Oh, Lovino. Hello. Is this the boy?"

Lovino rolls his eyes, because who else would be  _right there_ , standing by Lovino as he pointedly didn't dance? "Yes, Arthur, this is 'the boy'. Eyebrows, this is Antonio; Antonio, this is-"

When turns towards Antonio, he's more than surprised to see that the happy-go-lucky idiot doesn't look so happy. He is, in fact, outright  _glaring_ at Arthur.  _Damn_ , Lovino thinks in the sanctity of his mind,  _That's actually really hot_ _._

"Kirkland," he says, finally, after snarling at him for a second.

Arthur's eyes widen in recognition, and he says with just as much venom, "Carriedo."

"My last name is _Fernandez_ , tonto Inglés," Antonio nearly hisses, the words coming out more accented than anything else Lovino has heard him say, the Spanish flowing smoothly off his tongue, and fuck if Lovino doesn't find that just the tiniest bit attractive.

Francis wisely chooses that moment to butt in, "Haha, isn't that lovely, we're all acquainted. Oh, look isn't that someone that you won't fight with _way_ over there?" Francis points to some location across the room, "Magnifique, let's go then. Au revoir, Lovino, Antoine." And they're gone.

"Okay," Lovino starts when his brain can think of something to say other than  _'Damn, you should speak more Spanish'_ or  _'I think you're really hot when you're mad, not that you're not hot all the time'_. "What the hell was that about?"

Antonio blinks blankly at Lovino, vacant smile back in place, "Hm? You mean with Kirkland?" When Lovino nods rapidly, Antonio laughs it off, "Oh, nothing. Just a few disagreements between classmates."

Lovino is about to argue that no, disagreements between classmates are when two people mildly frown when they see each other, not whatever was going on a second ago, when he's ran into again. Lovino isn't even  _near_ a walkway, these bastards have to be running into him on purpose.

"Oh, sorry!" A quiet voice says and, low and behold, Matthew -- face flushed, clothes slightly wrinkled -- is there, apologizing to Lovino. He's joined a second later by Gilbert, who's in a similar state.

"Where have you been?" Lovino asks, because Matthew _is_ there with The Albino. Matthew's slightly guilty glance at the Gilbert is enough evidence for Lovino, not to mention how the Canadian's ears redden at the question. "You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know."

Matthew sheepishly rubs his neck, looking anywhere but his friend, "So, who's this?"

"Antonio Fernandez," Lovino answers, pleased to finally be able to say a last name, even if he is still confused about the whole 'Carriedo' thing.

"It's 'Fernandez Carriedo', Lovi," Antonio corrects lightly, hand resting comfortably on Lovino's shoulder.

"Don't call me Lovi," Lovino says, almost automatically, before turning his attention back to Matthew, "You don't hate him for any probably petty reason, right?"

Gilbert snorts, "So you met up with Fran and friends?"

"Si! It was horrible. Not the seeing Francisco and Alfred thing, the having to be near Kirkland thing." Antonio responds, same cold edge to is voice from before. "I don't know how Lovi can stand him."

"'Lovi' is right fucking here, dumbass, and stop calling me that."

A couple more rounds of pleasantries, and Matthew and Gilbert are off again, probably to some dark, chaperone-less corner.

* * *

 

"Dance with me?" Antonio asks, and Lovino's shocked because, well, it's a  _slow song_.

They had been standing there, making more natural conversation as the night went on, listening to various heavy bass and beat songs roll by, and when the guy _finally_ asks Lovino to dance at the end of the night, last song and everything, it's to a slow song?

"Uh," Lovino says, because he's fucking  _horrible_ with words and feelings and shit, "Why the fuck not."

And so they danced. 

It isn't anything fancy, no tango or salsa or tarantella (even though Lovino knows all of those), they don't draw stares or applause, they don't have some magical spotlight moment when either of them realized that this is  _it,_  because this is  _homecoming_ , not some cliche pretween TV show.

No, it's just a simple, fumbly, awkward-teenager slow dance, complete with gentle side to side rocking and everything.

They talk and laugh quietly as they "dance", enjoying themselves, and Lovino may even smile once or twice.

Yeah, it's anything, not really, but it's Homecoming; no one expects extravagant or perfect, they expects fun and memories.

And hell if Lovino doesn't have some damn good ones now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they go back to the Vargas' (Ludwig is carting everyone around in the Beilschmidt's station wagon, by the way) and Antonio tries to kiss Lovino goodnight, but Lovino dodges it and Antonio just gets a cheek kiss, but it's okay because they end up going on real dates and they become boyfriends and they kiss lots eventually.
> 
> But anyway, we're done! Probably. There's a 90% chance that we're done with this 'Verse now, but be forewarned that I'm very susceptible to the whims of my readership.
> 
> _dumb housekeeping notes that no one cares about:_
> 
> In Spain, people typically have two last names, so their name structure is [FIRST] [FATHER'S LAST NAME AKA ACTUAL LAST NAME] [MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME], so in Antonio's case, his name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and his actual last name is Fernandez. 
> 
> And if Antonio was to marry some Spanish chick, say a woman named Isabel Fierro Cardona, she wouldn't even have to change her last name(s) at all, legally speaking, and some women in Spain don't! But if she did then she'd become either Isabel Fierro de Fernandez OR Isabel Fierro Cardona de Fernandez. And if they had a kid, then the kid most likely would be [BLAH BLAH] Fernandez Fierro, but technically they could put any combination of their surnames on the birth certificate that they wanted, since there are no laws regulating that. But I'm way too interested in how Spanish surnames work ignore me
> 
> I've never mentioned this, like ever, but I have this headcanon that in human fics, Italy and Seborga still call all three of the btt members 'big brother'. France bc he started it and thats what he calls himself, Spain bc they like to see Roma suffer, and Prussia bc gerita and Prussia got jealous of France and asked them to. 
> 
> _Dumb housekeeping notes done!_
> 
> I'm actually really proud of how this turned out, especially since I set out to write a realistic Homecoming experience when I wrote this chapter (Mostly bc of the completely wrong view of Homecoming that you get in fanfics a lot of the time). I hope you liked it too!
> 
> Please kudos or comment or bookmark or whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me to write on [tumblr](hamsteakandpasta.tumblr.com)


End file.
